VipTenchou
|age = 26 |status = Active |year = 2007-present |vocaloid = various |NNDuserpageID = 12660707 |mylistID1 = 1000485 |mylist1info = Utattemita mylist |mylistID2 = 23903614 |mylist2info = 2007 covers |mylistID3 = 20073147 |mylist3info = "Calling" Gameplay (Horror Game) |nicommuID1 = co1434585 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Yukine, 96Neko }} VipTenchou (vip店長) is an utaite known for being a trap singer, or a "ryouseirui". In some cases he can sing higher than a normal woman. His most viewed cover is his Matryoshka, which has already earned 3,730,000+ views. On February 22, 2012, he released two albums titled "YES" and "NO". The "YES" album has a "cool" concept while the "NO" album has a "silly" concept. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Smiley*2G # Utattemoratta CD Vol. 2 ~Uta Seibetsu ga Maigo hen~ (Released on August 27, 2010) # Stargaze　(Released on December 30, 2010) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 4 (Released on March 16, 2011) # Ikemen Paradise Voice 3 (Released June 15, 2011) # Utattemoratta CD Vol. 3 ~Koseiha Utaite ni Utattemoratta hen~ (Released on June 15, 2011) # colorful parade (Released on August 13, 2011) # Drama CD Mahou Shounen Amachi☆Kaname (Released on October 20, 2011) # -Saiya01- (Saiya's album) (Released on November 09, 2011) # under lights (Released on December 31, 2011) # Aurora Rave-VOCALOID DANCE COVER (Released on December 31, 2011) # Colorful Mic (Released December 31, 2011) List of covered songs (2007.06.06) # "bloomer" (relations) (2007.06.11) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (2007.06.15) # "Kaze no Machoman" (Rockman 5) (2007.06.16) # "GONG" (2007.06.25) # "Fujishuusuke ga Taosenai" (2007.06.26) # "WHITE LINE" -arrange B- (2007.07.17) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2007.07.19) # "you" (2007.10.05) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" -short ver.- (2007.11.15) # "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" (Kazoo cover) (2007.11.18) # "true my heart" (2007.11.21) # "Owataniito Densetsu" (Moonlight Densetsu) (2007.12.26) # "Melt" (2008.01.16) # "Danjo" (2008.01.19) # "Ark" (2008.02.18) # "Cantarella" (2008.04.07) # "My Pace Daio" (Genshiken OP) (2008.05.19) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.06.14) # "Tsurupettan" (2008.06.15) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.24) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Complete ver.- (2008.06.25) # "Gekka no Kettou Mono" feat. VipTenchou and Yukine (2008.07.12) # "Sorairo Days" (2008.07.14) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2008.07.20) # "Noboribou" (2008.08.04) # "Seikan Hikou" (2008.08.24) # "Manatsu no Yoru no Yume" (2008.08.31) # "Koibito ni Uchi Oto Sareta Nichi" (2008.10.05) # "Kaze no Toori Michi" (2008.10.18) # "Cantarella" -Kuroshitsuji ver.- (2008.11.11) # "Koi Basu" -Deleted- (2008.12.24) # "Double Lariat" (2009.03.15) # "Toeto" (2009.03.23) # "from Y to Y" (2009.03.29) # "Cendrillon" -Kuroshitsuji ver.- feat. vipTenchou and Yukine (2009.04.08) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.04.17) # "Tako Luka★Maguro Fever" (2009.04.17) # "ELTikkun Audition" (2009.05.19) # "GHOST" (2009.05.27) # "Otnp milk" (aiko/milk parody) (2009.06.12) # "Tonari no 801-chan R Shudaika" (2009.07.06) # "Owaranai Hammer・Time" (2009.07.24) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (2009.09.25) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.13) # "Scissorhands" (2010.03.28) # "I think Anshin" (2010.04.03) # "Albino" (2010.04.10) # "Sayonara Memories" (2010.04.14) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" -long vers.- (2010.04.23) # "OmanKo" (2010.05.07) # "Nisoku Hokou" (2010.05.12) # "Flashback Sound" (2010.05.21) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.05.31) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (2010.06.09) # "Guri Guri Megane to Gekkochuu" (2010.06.24) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.25) # "Ni ji ni Narinai" (Niji ni Narinai parody) (Note: Niji written as secondary, instead of rainbow) (2010.07.09) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) # "Sakigatsumoru" (2010.07.28) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.23) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -2M Mix- (2010.09.06) # "Hannya Shingyou Rock" (2010.09.09) # "TENGA" (2010.12.02) # "Nilgiri" (2010.12.24) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.18) # "Musei Splash" (2011.04.14) # "Matryoshka" feat. vipTenchou and 96Neko (2011.05.01) # "vipTenchou no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-B loomer" (Hyadain no Kakakata☆Omoi-B parody) (2011.07.09) # "Aikagi Gunman to Aikagi Ninja" feat. vipTenchou and Sekihan (2011.07.15) # "Smiling -Band Edition- (2011.08.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2011.09.28) # "Jingle Bells" feat. vipTenchou, 96Neko and Kogeinu (2011.12.24) # "Kettan Nau!" (Rin-chan Nau! parody) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "TINTINTIN" (PONPONPON Parody) (2012.02.25) (content not appropriate for minors) # "clock lock works" (2012.07.31) # "Kimiboshi" (2012.07.31) # "Minna Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪" (I`ll Make Everyone Miku Miku♪) (2012.10.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. VipTenchou and Rumdarjun (2012.12.18)}} Discography For Smiley*2G albums see here Gallery Trivia *His blood type is "roughly A" *He does not have a set job, he is a part-time job hopper. *He is known for having an obsession with bloomers. External links *Blog *Twitter *Official Website Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Smiley*2G Category:NND Male Utaite